


Timestamp: Coming Home

by alycat



Series: Omega 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has his alpha, their beautiful son and more than he could ever have dreamt of while at the Academy. The only thing that can make it better is reuniting with the family he left behind ten years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference, knotting, fingering, schmoop, mpreg.

-¤-

"I'm not sure I can do this," Jensen said, trying to keep his trembles from actually showing

He didn't look over to his fiance, instead he focused on the warm little bundle resting in his arms, stroking his shaking fingers over a rounded baby cheek. 

"You can, Jen," Jared said, coming down the aisle to sit down in the seat next to Jensen. "And don't you want your family to meet Evan?"

At the mention of his name, the baby in Jensen's arms stirred, blue eyes blinking open as he looked up at his fathers. Jensen smiled and held the small body close, amazed by how calm Evan was even when they were high up in the air. Not even six months old and the small boy was already used to traveling and he never seemed bothered by the hours spent on the private jet, something that Jensen was grateful for because he really didn't like spending long days parted from his Alpha. He reached out to tangle his fingers with Jared's, holding Evan tucked close to his body with the other.

"I do," Jensen said, looking down at their son. "But what if they don't like me? It's been almost ten years."

"Oh Jen," Jared said, voice a mixture of fond and amused and it made a blush creep up Jensen's neck. "You heard how happy they were when we called them, they still _love_ you. I want them to be part of your, our, life."

Jensen nodded, his throat suddenly feeling too thick to really get any words out but if the way Jared squeezed his hand was anything to go by, his future husband understood what he couldn't really put words to.

"Besides," Jared added a few long minutes later. "I want them at our wedding."

It was at times like that, with Jared saying just the right words at the right time, that Jensen was quite stunned by how perfect the man could be, how lucky he had been to be matched to someone like Jared. He was still worried, but when Jared leaned in to press a kiss to Evan's forehead, smiling when the baby giggled as his hair tickled him, Jensen couldn't stay too upset. No matter what happened he still had his own, wonderful family.

-¤-

The house looked very much like the vague memories Jensen had, white walls and neatly planted red roses lining the walkway, the whole garden nestled in between lush trees and evergreens. 

"Do you think they..." Jensen didn't get further before the front door was opened and four people stepped outside.

"Yeah," Jared said quietly. "I think they know we are here."

Jensen was glad that Evan was resting in Jared's arms, the baby looking so very tiny compared to Jared's huge frame and Jensen hoped their boy felt as safe in Jared's arms as he himself did. In that moment he really wished that Jared could be holding him, keeping him together in the way only he truly could, but at least Jared was close enough that Jensen could feel the warmth of his body against his back, and he could smell both Jared and Evan. Looking up at the people slowly walking down the walkway Jensen realized that his mind had kept the memories of his parents, he could recognize them even though they had changed in the years that had gone by. The young man and the pretty, blonde girl that walked slightly behind his parents he couldn't recognize even though he knew who they were; Mackenzie and Joshua. 

"Jensen?" the woman that he knew was his mother said as they walked closer. "Oh my god, is that really you? My little omega."

The next second Jensen found himself wrapped in a tight embrace and his senses were flooded with a barely remembered scent that made feelings of family, of being loved, of _mother_ flood his mind. Without even thinking about it Jensen found himself clinging to his mom, not ashamed of the tears that fell down his cheeks. 

"Mom," he managed to gasp out.

Three more set of arms wrapped around him then, the family he didn't really remember clinging to him as he clung to them and he couldn't feel ashamed of the tears he could feel and the smell of his family’s tears.

"You're so big," his mother said. "And so very beautiful. My darling boy."

"I don't remember you."

Jensen looked down to meet Mackenzie's gaze and he wasn't surprised, his little sister hadn't even been one year old when Jensen left for the academy and what little memory he had was of a small girl, barely bigger than Evan, and he had a hard time making that memory fit with the pretty girl standing in front of him. He wanted to say so many things, comforting her in any way he could, but his tongue felt dry and instead he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as her tears wet his shirt. 

"Little brother," Josh said. "I can't... I don't know what to..."

His brother seemed as lost for words as Jensen himself was but to Jensen's surprise the man looked behind him and addressed Jared instead of Jensen.

"Thank you, for taking care of my brother. For allowing him to come back to us."

It was a thought that hadn't really crossed Jensen's mind, it hadn't taken him long to realize that Jared would always support him, stand beside him every step of the way. 

"I didn't allow him anything," Jared said softly "All I want is for the father of my son to be happy, and I knew Jensen would only be happy with his family in his life. What makes Jensen happy, makes me happy. I hope you will one day think of me as part of your family because you are all a part of mine."

Jensen turned around then and reached out for his son, Jared putting the child in his arms with a fond smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jensen's cheek and Jensen gave him a quick smile before turning back to his family. 

"I'm...this..." he swallowed thickly before going on, "Mom, dad, this is my son. This is Evan."

He was sure that until that very moment, his parents hadn't noticed the sleeping bundle in Jared's arms, and he could see the way their eyes widened in shock. When they had talked over the phone, his parents had seemed overjoyed about seeing him, but for some reason Jensen hadn't told them about the child and they had never asked so he had only assumed they had never seen the magazines that had shown him and Jared together. Or maybe they just hadn't connected the rich man's omega with _their_ omega. 

"You have..." Donna gasped, hands trembling as she reached out to fold the soft blanket aside, looking down at Evan's little face. "Oh god, my grandchild."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared knew he was hovering very close to his young omega's back, hand resting on the boy's slender hip and he could see the slightly amused look that Jensen's brother gave him. It was his job however, to make sure no one ever hurt Jensen and he knew that the first meeting meant so much and one wrong word from his family could make it all fall apart so he didn't think he could be blamed for being a bit overprotective. It looked like everything was going just fine though, Donna with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the baby in Jensen's arms. 

"You have a child?" Alan asked, looking between Jared and Jensen. "But..."

Jensen tensed up slightly, not much but enough for Jared to feel it where his hand was on Jensen's body and he prepared for the worst when Alan went on. 

"But isn't it rare for an omega to conceive that fast? You two must truly be a perfect match," he said and a bright smile lit up his face. "I'm so happy for you, it's all we ever wished for you. And god, we have a grandson."

The tension drained out of Jensen and he leaned slightly back against Jared who stepped forward, practically molding his body to Jensen's back and reached around his fiance to rest his hand over Jensen's where he was cradling Evan. He could feel Josh's eyes on them and looking over at the young man he could see a sea of emotions in his eyes. He knew that Jensen's brother must be just as overwhelmed as Jensen himself clearly was, he had just gotten his little brother back after all.

"Thank you," Josh said suddenly and stepped closer, leaning in the hug the both of them where they were standing close together. "I always wondered if he would be matched to someone good, and clearly he was. Thank you for making my little brother happy."

"Josh!" Jensen gasped and when Jared looked down he saw the boy blushing. 

"What?" Josh said, looking down at Jensen. "I worried about you, little brother. It's good to have you back, even though I can't believe you had kids before me. Always was the perfect omega, even when he was just a toddler."

It always amazed Jared, how his usually quite confident omega could turn into the shy, blushing boy from their first time together as soon as someone paid him a compliment. Seeing how omegas were raised, he knew that a lot of people expected them to be sure of themselves, even egoistical, but all of the omegas in his family were like Jensen. To Jared it was only more proof of how amazing omegas were, that all the kindness showered upon them never seemed to go to their heads. 

"I've missed you," Josh said quietly then and Jared heard the little shift in Jensen's breathing, a foreshadowing of tears filling bright green eyes.

"Jensen," Donna said then. "Can I...would you mind if..."

Her gaze was locked on Evan and Jensen seemed to understand what she tried to ask for because he stepped forward to lay their son in his mother's arms. Donna held the baby close and there was such awe on her face that it made Jared smile, happy that they had come there to visit the family that he knew would continue to be a part of both their lives from then on. 

"How about we take this inside?" Alan said, voice thick with emotions. "I'm sure Jensen and Jared would want to clean up and settle down some after their trip."

Jared didn't bother to point out that flying in a private jet wasn't all that stressing, he wasn't sure that Jensen's family had truly realized what Jensen's new life was like and he thought they'd had enough shocks for that afternoon. Donna seemed reluctant to let go of Evan, pressing a kiss to the soft tuft of hair on his little head and Jared knew how hard it must be for his young omega to walk towards the house without taking his baby back but he did manage. 

"I'm proud of you," Jared whispered when he was sure none of the others would be able to hear him.

Looking up at him, Jensen smiled gratefully and his small hand found Jared's as they walked into the house where Jensen had spent his first few years. 

-¤-

"How are you feeling?" Jared asked, holding Jensen close to his own body.

The day had been long and Jared was sure they both were exhausted, but laying in the big bed in what had once been Jensen's room, now turned into a guest room, it seemed like neither of them could find sleep. 

"Overwhelmed," Jensen admitted quietly. "I like them though."

Jensen might have said _like_ but Jared could hear the _love_ hidden behind it and he was sure that Jensen's family felt the same way, even Mackenzie had warmed up to the older brother she had no real memories of. 

"I like them as well," Jared said honestly. "I want them to meet my side of the family some day."

"I'd like that," Jensen said, pushing himself up on his elbow to look down at Jared. "Thank you, for making all this happen. For not allowing me to back out."

Jared didn't really know what to say to that, so instead he pulled the boy down and slotted their mouths together, kissing until he felt Jensen melt down against him, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. 

"Jay," Jensen gasped softly against his lips. "We can't...my family.. Evan..."

"Evan is sleeping, your mom cuddled him into oblivion," Jared pointed out, looking over to the old crib in the corner. "And your family is asleep."

Jensen seemed like he wanted to protest more but Jared didn't allow him to speak, instead he kissed the boy again and he felt the very moment Jensen gave in, pushing himself closer to Jared's body and he felt him harden in his soft pajama bottoms. 

"I saw the pictures they had of you," Jared mumbled, lips sliding down Jensen's neck. "They..."

"Jared," Jensen protested. "Not the time. _Really_ not the time."

Jared chuckled and turned them around, Jensen spread out on the bed beneath him and his much bigger body blanketing the boy's and as always he was soon lost in the feel of Jensen so close to him. In between kisses he managed to get both of them naked, quieting Jensen's soft moans with his mouth, swallowing up each delicious little sound. 

Fumbling for one of their bags that lay discarded beside the bed he managed to get his hand around the bottle of lube and he smirked at the blush that turned Jensen's cheeks pink as he saw it.

"I can't believe you brought lube to my parent’s house," Jensen muttered.

"We're staying here for a week, Jen," Jared pointed out. "I can't keep away from you that long, and since you're not in heat right now, we need lube."

Jensen didn't comment on that, but at the mention of heat his cheeks turned even pinker at the same time as his hips rolled up against Jared. Jared groaned at the feel of Jensen's bare dick against his own belly, smearing pre-come across his skin before Jared shifted them around so that he could reach between Jensen's spread legs to trail one lube-slicked finger over the small hole. Beneath him, Jensen shivered and his thighs fell even further apart at the same time as his breathing turned ragged and desperate. 

"Jay..." Jensen gasped before he bit down on his lower lip to keep quiet.

Pushing himself up he claimed Jensen's soft lips with his at the same time as he pushed one slick finger inside and felt Jensen's muscles flutter around him. The finger went in so easily, Jensen's body welcoming him inside, and he didn't wait long to push a second one inside. Jensen's hands grabbed at his shoulders at the same time as the boy's tongue found its way in between Jared's lips, fucking into his mouth at the same time as Jared fucked his two fingers deep into Jensen's body. 

His own cock was a hard, heavy weight between his legs and he knew he wouldn't last long once he got inside the tight heat of Jensen's ass, but with the way Jensen was pushing himself down on Jared's fingers he was quite sure that his omega wouldn't last long either. 

"So gorgeous like this," Jared moaned, pulling away enough to look down into slightly glazed eyes, taking in the way Jensen's lips were spit slicked and kiss swollen. "I love you."

"Love... god... I love you too," Jensen gasped, fighting to hold back a loud moan when Jared's fingers found his prostate. "Please Jared, get inside me. I can't... need it."

There was no way Jared could do anything than obey, he needed it just as much as Jensen did and he pulled his fingers free with a slick, wet sound that was mostly drowned out by a hiss from Jensen. Before the boy could say anything Jared moved to kneel between spread legs, aligning himself up and pushing forward with one, slow thrust. Jensen's head fell back into the pillow, neck arched and he moaned as Jared's cock spread him wide, pushing all the way inside. 

"Fuck, Jay."

The words were too loud and Jared crashed forward, cradling the back of Jensen's head with one big hand as he pulled the boy into a deep kiss to keep him from waking their son, or his family. Some thing Jared really wanted to keep between them, and them alone. 

Jensen's legs came up to wrap around Jared's waist, pulling him in closer and the boy's body was moving in perfect rhythm with Jared, meeting each thrust as Jensen's hands moved over his back and shoulders, nails cutting crescents into his skin as he changed the angle to hit t he boy's prostate right on. Even with his mouth over Jensen's, he could hear the barely muffled cry of pleasure and he wished they were somewhere else, in their own bed where he could make Jensen _scream_. 

Moving with Jensen was pure perfection, the boy's ass a tight, welcoming heat and the pleasure made everything that wasn't _them_ fade away and become unimportant.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen gasped into the kiss, loving the way Jared felt above him, inside him, all around him. It was something he would never get enough of and sometimes it amazed him just how much he could crave his alpha even outside of his heat. 

Tightening his legs around Jared's waist he arched up, willing Jared to push against that spot inside that made his vision flicker with the intense pleasure that shot through his body. He wanted to tell Jared how good it was, how much he loved him, but he knew that if Jared pulled away from his lips there was no way Jensen would be able to keep his moans back so instead he tangled his hands in Jared's hair and moved with his alpha in perfect rhythm. Each snap of Jared's hips brought him closer and closer to the edge and he was just about to push a hand down between their bodies to wrap around his hard cock when Jared's movement shifted. 

The hard thrusts turned into a slow grinding as his alpha started working the swelling knot inside and Jensen's mind swam with the mixture of burn and pleasure that always came with the knot. Jensen felt the moment his body accepted Jared, cock sliding in and his ass gripping tight around the man's base. Had Jared's mouth not been on his, Jensen was sure he would have screamed as his orgasm exploded through him, cock pulsing out its release between them at the intense pleasure of Jared's knot stretching him wide and his own pleasure was multiplied tenfold when Jared started coming, hot spurts of come painting his insides until Jensen was a trembling mess beneath his alpha. 

Their movements slowed down, Jared still locked deep inside him, rocking his hips forward slightly and Jensen trembled as his cock twitched weakly, straining to stay hard even though exhaustion rolled through him. He loved the afterglow of the orgasm, feeling Jared's cock still filling him up, the man's come hot against his insides.

"Always so good," Jared whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen's tender lips.

Jensen shuddered out an unsteady breath, allowing Jared to roll them around until Jared was on his back with Jensen sprawled out on top of him, their bodies still connected and he knew that Jared would stay inside him for some time still. 

"God," Jensen mumbled. "I hope no one heard that."

Jared chuckled and held Jensen close, kissing his sweat damp hair and fitting their bodies together. Jensen knew they should stay awake enough so that they could untie and get cleaned up from the mess of lube, sweat and come staining their bodies but Jensen was feeling too good where he was, so intimately connected to the man he loved. He allowed himself to rest his weight on Jared's chest, knowing that the man could take it and he started to drift of to the sound of Jared's steady heartbeat. 

Jensen fell asleep like that, wrapped tightly in Jared's arms, their son sleeping in Jensen's own old crib in the corner and his family close for the first time in almost ten years. He really didn't think life could be any better than that. 

-¤-


End file.
